


Christmas Valentine

by sakuplumeria



Series: Love Is a Four Letter Word [1]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, winter in New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: On the first day the snow came down, Kyuu and Ryuu walked home together. At some point, Ryuu held Kyuu’s hand and said, "Kyuu, I want to go to New York to work on some things, do you want to come with me?"
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu
Series: Love Is a Four Letter Word [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Valentine

_Let's make another reason_   
_To love the season_

White covered the breathtaking scenery. Red, green, and gold lights were shining from almost every direction. Big brown eyes were glittering with joy and happiness as the adolescent laughed and skipped all the way through the sidewalk.

"Ryuu! Look at that big Christmas tree over there!" His arm stretched towards the direction of the well-known Rockefeller Christmas tree. The violet haired young man could only smile as he reached his lover. They both stood side by side, watching in awe as the Christmas vibes seeped into their whole body.

Kyuu struggled to hold Ryuu's hand since they were wearing thick gloves. Ryuu helped and slipped his hand right into Kyuu's perfectly. "I don't know why, that tree looks so much brighter with you here. I never give so much thought about the tree when I saw it years ago," Ryuu admitted with an excited voice. The voice was calm, but Kyuu could hear the honest excitement in it, which made his heart beat faster.

"I'm really reaaally glad you invited me!" Kyuu's wide grin decorated his flushed face.

"Of course I would, I want to introduce you to someone. They are already like a family to me here," Ryuu answered with a big smile.

"Yes, you told me that. I mean, you haven't told me who they are exactly, but I'm excited to meet them!" Kyuu's joy radiated much more brilliantly than the bright lights for Ryuu. They walked together with their hands clasped afterwards.

Half an hour later, they stood before a yellow painted house. Even though covered with snow, Kyuu could see the blue roof protecting the warm house. Kyuu noticed a slight movement at one of the windows and a few seconds later, a girl opened the door brusquely.

"Ryuu!!" the blond girl ran towards them and hugged the violet haired man fervently. Ryuu swung the girl gracefully, spinning one whole round before putting her down and patting her head. "Kate, you've grown!"

"Of course! When I grow up then I can be your partner, right, Ryuu?" Her big blue eyes were sparkling.

Ryuu's eyebrows shot up by the answer, and he would find his black haired lover even more shocked, if only he had the time to see it.

"Ryuu! And Kate, come inside!" Before they could continue, Kate's mother shouted from the house.

Inside the house was definitely warmer. Kyuu and Ryuu took off their boots, gloves, and long coats.

"Mrs. Morgan, Kate, let me introduce you to Kyuu. He's from Dan Detective School that I went to," Ryuu bowed a little to them and continued, "Kyuu, this is Mrs. Morgan and Kate. They helped me a lot when I studied here and they are already a family to me."

Kyuu immediately bowed as well, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kyuu!"

"Your name is cute, Kyuu!" Kate said cheerfully. "Also, Ryuu was the one who actually helped me! When I was 8, I got lost and Ryuu helped me to find my mother!"

"That's true," Mrs. Morgan added, "I didn't know what to do when I realized I lost Kate. We're so grateful Ryuu was there helping her. I believe Ryuu's friend must be as nice as Ryuu."

She smiled and turned around, "Enough for the introductions, let's enjoy our meal and time together now."

The food was all home cooks, but Kyuu was amazed by how delicious those simple dishes were. He kept on commenting positive things throughout the meal. The taste, the smell, the feelings poured into the dishes. In no time, their conversation flowed naturally.

After finishing the food, they cleaned the table, put the dishes at the sink and moved to the living room which was close to the fireplace. "So, Ryuu, have you found a partner?" Kate suddenly asked.

Ryuu was once again reminded of the previous event outside the house. "I've been meaning to ask you, but what do you mean by partner?"

Kate put her face on her palms and grinned, "You know, partner in life, who you want to live with forever!"

Mrs. Morgan chuckled, "I think that's a popular topic in her junior high school nowadays."

"I see," Ryuu smiled, "If you see it that way, I want to live as a detective and my precious friend here solve cases together with me. Can I say that he is my partner?" Both his hands held Kyuu's shoulders.

Kyuu blushed at Ryuu's open confession and when he saw his lover's face, he could not believe he was seeing a smug smile on it. His already pink face became redder.

Kate, on the other hand, turned her eyes upwards and was silent for some time. She finally nodded and said, "Yes, I think that would work. But then, is there a chance for me to be your partner too, Ryuu?"

Kyuu was not having a good time hearing that from a junior high school girl, but he thought he really could not blame her. Everyone was enchanted by Ryuu's demeanor. He was extremely good looking. After he cut his bangs, his slightly long hair fitted his well-groomed gentleman side better. He was smart. He was also calm and composed. What else could you ask from a man?

Kyuu's train of thoughts was interrupted by Ryuu's bright chuckles. "I have found my partner. I believe you will find yours too, Kate," he answered with a genuine smile.

"Ahhh, I really envy you, Kyuu!" Kate's pout looked cute. "How did you do it?" She directed her gaze to Kyuu now.

Kyuu chuckled and scratched the back of his head by nature, "It's not that I do something special, though.." He honestly did not know how to answer that.

"Oh, but you did something special for me, Kyuu~" Ryuu nudged him and the smug smile was back. This time, even his tone was smug and teasing.

"Really, what is it? What did you do?!" The blond girl's curiosity was now totally explicit.

While Kyuu caught his breath, Ryuu answered smoothly. "That would be a secret," he put his forefinger on his smiling lips.

"Hey, that's mean!" Kate throwed a pillow at Ryuu. Ryuu blocked it with ease and only laughed. Upon seeing Ryuu's relaxed and joyful self, Kyuu loosen up his tensed body.

"Oh, look at the time. I think we should open our presents now," Mrs. Morgan said.

"Presents?" Kyuu raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Ryuu answered, "It's quite a common culture here. At Christmas, we give gifts to people close to us, usually the family."

Mrs. Morgan brought three boxes. She gave a gift with golden wrap to Kate, a gift with blue wrap to Ryuu, and a gift with green wrap to Kyuu.

Kyuu watched his gift in amazement as Kate opened hers rushedly. "Yay, I got a novel! I've wanted this for months now. Thank you, Mom!"

Ryuu opened his gift slowly and found a box of coffee beans inside. Ryuu slightly widened his eyes, "Wow, this is a very thoughtful gift. You remembered I like this coffee."

Mrs. Morgan smiled, "Of course, you told us the coffee you drank here was the best. That's the beans we have been using."

Ryuu then looked at Kyuu who was still kind of stunned. "Come on, open your gift, Kyuu," he said softly. Kyuu nodded and he did his best to carefully unwrap the gift.

Kyuu's eyes gleamed once more as he look at the scented candle inside. "This is so nice!"

"I hope you like it," Mrs. Morgan said, "We haven't met before, so I don't really know what to give you actually."

"I really like this! Thank you so much, Mrs. Morgan!" Kyuu smiled widely.

Ryuu took two small boxes from his jacket pocket, gave the smaller one to Kate and the bigger one to Mrs. Morgan. "From us," he said briefly.

"Wow, we get presents from Ryuu and Kyuu too!" Kate looked at her mother and immediately unwrapped her small box. There were small earrings with cherry blossom motives.

"Mom! Look! I get earrings!" Kate practically jumped around. She then got close to her mother, "What do you get, Mom?"

Mrs. Morgan opened her box and found a pocket watch inside, "Oh my, this is just what I need."

"I figure out as someone who likes to cook, timing is crucial but using a hand watch is not really a good choice, is it?" Ryuu suggested.

"You're accurately right, Ryuu. We're blessed to have a bright detective friend like you," Mrs. Morgan answered and she looked at Kyuu, "And now we have two of them. We're so lucky, aren't we, Kate?"

Kate nodded eagerly, "You bet!"

A few minutes later, both Kyuu and Ryuu were walking again on the sidewalk towards Ryuu's apartment.

“That was really nice. Kate and Mrs. Morgan are really nice people,” Kyuu commented.

“I know,” Ryuu answered, “I am so happy they accept you.”

Kyuu turned to look at Ryuu in a swift motion. He got the double meaning of Ryuu’s words, but he was not so sure. Did Ryuu also mean his _'family'_ accepted Kyuu as his lover, and not just as a friend? Ryuu _did_ tell them openly about Kyuu’s status as his _partner._ Kyuu blushed and decided to change the topic.

"So, the apartment we've been staying, is it yours?" Kyuu asked.

"My grandfather bought it in his name because I was underaged, but he wrote in his will that he would give it to me. The guy we went to two days ago? He helped me transfer the ownership from my grandfather to me," Ryuu explained.

"Oh, so that's why there were a lot of papers you signed!" The puzzle in Kyuu's mind was beginning to take shape.

"Yes, I can only do it now, since I'm 18," Ryuu said.

"Right, 18 is the legal age in the USA, isn't it?" Kyuu asked.

"Yes, it's the time to explore adult things!" Ryuu laughed.

Kyuu joined in his laughter, "What kind of adult things you want to do?"

Ryuu looked at Kyuu in the eyes and his smug smile came back again, "Do you really want to know, Kyuu?"

Kyuu swallowed hard upon hearing the teasing voice. Thankfully they reached the apartment and Kyuu was saved from answering the question.

Ryuu's luxurious apartment was significantly warmer than Kate's house because of the heater, even though it was still cold. The design was simple yet elegant, and the glass wall gave them an astounding view of the busy city. Kyuu still could not believe he had been staying for almost a week there, just together with Ryuu nonetheless. It felt like it was their home and they were living together already. Well, they would be flying to Japan the day after tomorrow, early in the morning. So, they only had one full day left to spend tomorrow.

After changing to his thick sleeping clothes, Kyuu plopped down on the only bed in the room. "So Ryuu, what will we be doing tomorrow?"

Ryuu just finished changing into his sleeping clothes before coming out from the bathroom. He brought a gift wrapped in green.

Of course, Kyuu noticed the gift. His earlier question was already gone from his mind as he spoke, "No way... Is that for me?"

Ryuu sat on the other side of the bed, facing Kyuu. He only smiled and put down the gift in front of Kyuu.

Kyuu blushed and quickly said, "Wa- Wait!" He got up from the bed, went to his gym bag and pulled a purple wrapped gift. Ryuu's eyes went wide seeing the gift held and slowly put onto the bed by Kyuu.

"But you.." Ryuu finally broke the silence.

"I honestly don't know the culture or anything," Kyuu answered before Ryuu finished his question. "I just.. I bought it for you and I thought I will give it to you, that's all," Kyuu chuckled.

Ryuu laughed a little as well, "Well, I guess we are truly meant for each other. Even in small things like this, we think alike."

Kyuu blushed at the remark. He already lost count on how many times he had blushed that day.

"I think we should open it one by one. Here, open mine first," Ryuu gave his gift to Kyuu.

Kyuu accepted it and unwrapped the gift carefully. He took out a dark green knitted scarf. "Did you knit this yourself?" Kyuu asked.

Ryuu's silence spoke more than words. Of course he knitted this himself, it's Ryuu, obviously.

Kyuu's eyes showed pure amazement and his mouth said a silent "wow" as he splayed the scarf. Nearing the end, he saw four geometrical shapes. A vertical rectangle, a circle, an upside down triangle, and a square.

The shapes might be ordinary, but Kyuu's eyes started to brim with tears. The symbols were special for them. Vertical rectangle represents L, circle was an O, upside down triangle depicts V, and square represents E.

When Kyuu looked up to Ryuu, he just realized that the black eyes were piercing deep into him. "Like that scarf which brings warmth to you, protects you, cherishes you with its lovable 'hug', I aspire to be like that to you," Ryuu said with a firm tone.

"I.. I really love you too, Ryuu," Kyuu wiped the tears that had piled up at his eyes. He then launched his body forward and hugged Ryuu. "You know, I've been wanting to hug you ever since Kate did it," Kyuu said to Ryuu's ear. Ryuu laughed and wrapped Kyuu in a tight embrace.

"Now, let me open my gift," Ryuu said.

"Uh, oh, I hope you like it," Kyuu scratched the back of his head.

Ryuu had an ambiguous feeling towards the gift. He opened it and turned out.. it was winter earmuffs. It looked very soft and its soft beige color made it look so warm.

Ryuu put it on and it felt as soft and warm as he imagined. He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the nice feelings from wearing it. Suddenly, there were soft lips on his own. Ryuu opened his eyes to see Kyuu's face so close to him.

Kyuu sat back and giggled, "Sorry, you're just too tempting like that."

Ryuu's smug smile appeared again and he moved the gift wraps to the floor. "You asked about what kind of adult things I want to do, right?"

Kyuu's whole face turned red and he could feel his thumping heartbeats, "W-What are y-you t-talking about?"

Ryuu calmly pushed Kyuu until he was laying flat on the bed. Kyuu swallowed hard and prepared, but Ryuu laid his body beside him instead and pulled him for a hug.

"I want to spend the whole day with you tomorrow," Ryuu said quietly.

Kyuu blinked a few times, "Wait, are you answering my question of what we're going to do tomorrow, or the adult things?"

Ryuu let out a satisfied sigh, "Both? I just want to enjoy time with you here, after all that administrative works and all."

Kyuu let out a sigh, and not a satisfied one. Ryuu immediately sensed that Kyuu's a bit down.

"Were you expecting something else~?" Ryuu's teasing tone was back.

"N-No! That's n-not what I meant!" Kyuu tried to defend himself.

"Then what were you actually thinking about the adult things?" Ryuu hugged Kyuu tighter and reduced the distance between their faces.

"Ahhh, you're so mean sometimes, Ryuu!" Kyuu was flustered.

Ryuu only laughed.

They were both silent now, enjoying the warm presence under the blanket in the chilling season. Kyuu had turned around so they both faced the scenery from the glass window. Their breathing eventually became more stable and it was just so peaceful.

Well, until Ryuu whispered again, "I mean it, Kyuu, what did you imagine of the adult things I want to do?"

"Ryuu!!!" Kyuu’s body tensed under pale hands.

Ryuu chuckled and he gripped Kyuu tighter, closer. Kyuu could feel Ryuu’s lips on his ears when he spoke softly, “I know we’ll be back in Japan on Christmas day, so I’m just gonna say it now while we’re here. Merry Christmas, Kyuu.”

Kyuu led Ryuu’s hand to his lips for a kiss and then to his chest, “Merry Christmas, Ryuu.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis the season already :O It is my favorite time of the year, so even though I'm not that good at writing fluffs, I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy it too!  
>   
>  **References**  
>  The setting in New York (Ryuu's apartment, Kate and her mother) was based on the after-credits scenes from the anime's episode 1-4.  
> The geometrical shapes was inspired by Jason Mraz's cover album Love is a Four Letter Word.  
> The title was inspired from a lovely song [Christmas Valentine](https://youtu.be/zBNaHCIDxRs). If you have time, give it a shot to listen :D


End file.
